The herpes simplex virus (HSV) is a virus that manifests itself in two common viral infections, each marked by painful, watery blisters in the skin or mucous membranes (such as the mouth or lips) or on the genitals. The disease is contagious, and there is currently no cure or vaccine for HSV. An infection on the lips is commonly known as a “cold sore” or “fever blister.” When asymptomatic, HSV lies dormant in the bodies of the nerve cells, replicating within the axons towards the skin during an outbreak. When the outbreak has passed, the virus “dies back” along the nerve until it is only present in the nerve body. The dormancy of the virus within the nerve bodies contributes to the difficulty of treatment.
Currently available treatments include orally-administered antiviral medications such as acyclovir, famciclovir, pancyclovir, valacyclovir, or the like, which reduce the duration of symptoms and accelerates healing. Treatment typically begins at the first symptoms of an outbreak. Another option is the use of daily suppressive therapy, in which antivirals are taken every day over the course of years. Suppressive therapy may reduce frequency of symptoms and recurrence of outbreaks. In addition, suppressive therapy reduces subclinical shedding, lowering the risk of transmission through sexual contact or kissing.
Nonprescription treatments for cold sores are typically effective for short periods of time an often include toxic ingredients.
A substantial problem with taking any antiviral medication can be side effects such as confusion, hallucinations, increased thirst, redness, blistering, peeling or loosening of the skin, including inside the mouth, reduced amount of urine passed, seizures, skin rash or hives, stomach pain, tremor, unusual weakness or tiredness, diarrhea, dizziness, headache, increased sensitivity to the sun, loss of appetite, nausea, or vomiting.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide improved compositions and methods for treating one or more symptoms of a viral infection with reduced side effects in a subject.
It is still another object of the invention to provide methods and compositions for treating HSV infection in a subject.